Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technique for processing print data by using a filter.
Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been a technique for implementing a plurality of functions for performing processing on data as a plurality of separate modules.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215879 discusses a technique for providing filters serving as modules and performing processing by the respective filters.